In the hydrocarbon exploration and recovery industry, knowledge about conditions downhole is very valuable. Significant research and development has been engaged in over a large number of years in the quest for more reliable information. Some of the results of such research and development include the deployment of sensors to the downhole environment. These sensors include, among others, pressure and temperature sensors. Common in the art is to enable the communication of data gained by the sensors to the surface. Such communication has been made over a dedicated communication conductor or over the power conductor principally used to power a downhole current driven machine. Some systems utilize multiple sensors having multiple dedicated conductors. Such multiple conductors often lie parallel to one another in close proximity. Such close proximity results in signal coupling or “cross talk” between conductors. Methods to prevent or minimize the cross talk are ongoing with mixed results. An invention that is tolerable of such cross talk would be well received in the art.